A nacelle for a turbofan propulsion system on a typical commercial airliner is a structure which surrounds the engine and provides smooth aerodynamic surfaces for airflow around and into the engine. The nacelle also helps define a bypass air duct through the propulsion system. The nacelle may also include a thrust reverser which can deploy and provide reverse thrust to help slow the aircraft after touchdown. The thrust reverser may create a large load which is transferred at least in part through an actuator. The actuator is typically coupled to a torque box, and load from the actuator is transferred through the torque box and to a v-blade which engages matching geometry on the fan case. The large load may drive the design of the torque box to be large and heavy.